Power Comet
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Ever wonder about the comet that gave Shego and her brothers their powers? Where did it come from? Why did it even have the powers in the first place when others don't? Time to find out about the birth of the rainbow power comet. Enjoy!


**KP in Power Comet**

It all starts a very, very long time ago on a planet far away and if this sounds like the introduction to Star Wars, well... you wouldn't be far off. For on this planet existed a great battle between good and evil. How does a great battle turn into powers on a comet that would end up on Earth, a million light years away? Read on...

**Chapter 1: Rebellion**

(On a planet in far distant part of the galaxy, called Clarinano)

A man was sneaking though the corridor with a small white gem in his hands, trying to keep anyone from even seeing what he held. The man was not a tall one, roughly 5 feet tall and had a slim frame so he didn't look very threatening and with his glasses and messy black hair he was also easily one that no one wanted to even look twice at.

He tries to remain stealthy even as people would pass him, largely ignoring the small man as they go about their business. The last thing the man wanted was anyone to find him with the power control gem, for he knew the revolution would need it if they were ever going to free the world from the control of the evil Queen.

The man manages to get out of the building and looks around quickly before he taps the wall in a particular order to make it open quickly. The moment he steps through, it closes behind him just as quickly.

A woman's voice from the shadow says, "Iron, did you get it?"

The man called Iron pulls the jewel out from where he hid it and says, "Yes, I got the gem. Are you sure about having to call each other by our codenames is totally necessary, Rice?"

The woman steps out, she nearly six feet tall so he had to look up at her as she approached him with anger on her face. She says, "Yes! We never know who is listening or spying. As long as we use our codenames then the Queen can't guess who we are if she is using a listening device or do you want to risk the Queen finding out who stole the gem? Hmmmmm?"

She towers over the Iron and some of her long yellow hair falls about her face to frame it but even her hair could not hide those bright blue eyes of hers which showed anger and yet he also knew she wouldn't dare say his real name any more than he would say hers.

He sighs and says, "You're right Rice, but I just wish you could have let me pick out my own code name. Mine is nothing like me!"

She uses her hands to toss back her hair so that it was out of her face before she says, "That is the whole point, if we picked something a lot like us then the Queen would figure out who we are easier than water flows down a steep hill."

Iron shakes his head and says, "I just don't see what is so special about this one gem. It doesn't look any different than a thousand others I've seen."

Rice takes the gem from his hands and says, "The gem is a very special one because it will absorb any light based power in the our world and transfer it anywhere else we want."

Iron looks up and says, "So that means we can..." Before he interrupted by a guy just a few inches taller than she was stepping into the room as he says, "Yes, we can remove the evil Queen from her throne of power. But all this will be for naught if we can't find someplace where she can never lay her hands upon the power again."

Iron looks at the guy and says, "Sponge! You're a sight for sore eyes!" He then rubs the back of his neck as he says in a softer voice, "And for sore necks"

Sponge had a short, military style haircut, which seemed to fit his muscular body as he walks up to stand beside his younger sister. He growls as he rolls his red eyes, "Oh, how I hate that that code name... Well, I am glad you made it back in one piece from your mission. I was beginning to worry about you."

Iron nods and says, "I almost got caught but for once my small size and unappealing looks made it easy for me to be ignored and slip through a few places without so much as a glance."

Sponge says, "Well now all we need to do now is talk to Gravity and see what he has come up with as a possible hiding place for the light powers we're supposed to steal from the Queen."

Iron reflects on how quickly their world changed when the woman known as Naille Lovett came across an ancient mystical artifact in which she discovered were several glowing powers that had been long ago created by a insane person. Once she had discovered how to release the seal and take all the powers for herself, she quickly took over the world and no one had been able to stop her.

He wished that there had been a outstanding hero in his world, someone who could stand up and not only go fearlessly against a super powered person, but also win and then maybe, just maybe the woman would not have come into power and taken over the world. (AN: Too bad KP never existed on that world, huh?)

Everyone turns and starts to walk further into the building where they come to pole that sank into the ground. Wordlessly everyone takes their turns going down the pole to find themselves down in the sewer system with a odd-looking hydro-foil boat.

It had been designed for two things mainly: stealth and speed. The stealth was taken care of by the odd shapes, which reflected any of the Queen's devices designed to keep rebels from using the sewers. The second part, speed was handled by something that the inventor had been very happy about. The craft could be much more maneuverable and faster than just about any speedboat on the planet and quiet enough that anyone in the tunnels wouldn't know that the boat was there until it was zooming past them at speeds of 700 mph or faster. It was capable of reaching mach speeds but given the fact the tunnels were not always straight meant doing so at one's peril.

After everyone climbed aboard, they start moving with only the tiniest bit of water being disturbed. If anything, it seemed about as much as a person's fingers sliding through the water in both disturbance and noise. The craft which had the name "Slowpoke" on the side of it in colors very close to its current brown color so that it made it hard to read if anyone saw it as it zoomed by with the colors matching the tunnels to fool the devices the Queen used.

After a while Rice pilots the craft and slips out of the tunnels and into a cave that was linked to the sewers. She pulls up to dock and everyone disembarks without saying a word as they'd all done this many times before.

There is a short path to the boat but before they could start up on it, a small and brief blue beam zips over them and a green light flashes in the distance telling them they could proceed.

Rice knew that if for any reason they hadn't been accepted, the one or ones wouldn't probably have seen the powerful red laser that would blasted them from near the green light among the other crazy defensive weapons installed at the base.

The path was a short one, which lead to a reinforced hut that really led to another underground chamber. When Iron had first started to work for the rebels, he had been extremely scared and shook so much that Sponge had joked about him creating moving tremors that the Queen would investigate. Needless to say, that make him paralyzed stiff in fear until Sponge told him he was only kidding.

When they walk in, Gravity was staring at some monitors and the first thing he says is, "Welcome back everyone. I trust the mission was successful?" He had said it in such a way that it didn't sound like a question but more like a statement.

Rice nods and smiles as she says, "Yes Gravity! We got the jewel!" She steps forward as she says, "Now we can start with operation 'Itch' and defeat the Queen!"

Gravity turns around and nods, with a pleased smile on his own face before he says, "Yes, after all this time... the evil Queen of our planet will once again be a normal person." His expression turns serious then as he says, "We have not succeeded yet, so we shouldn't lower our defenses just yet and she has gained many allies. Many of whom I suspect would still suspect would still follow her orders, powers or no."

Gravity gets up from his chair and walks around the thick desk as he says, "And even if that doesn't happen, we still have the long road of recovery for our people ahead of us from her rule. However, all that will be easier without the Queen in our way." He stops before the group and places his hand on Rice's shoulder, seemingly ignoring her smile at his touch as he says, "Now who has the gem? I wish to see it for myself."

Iron pulls it out and says, "I have it right here..." Blinking as it suddenly disappears from his hands to be in Rice's hands as she holds it up for his inspection. He thinks, "I forgot how _fast_ she is... and how she is always so eager to please Gravity, just like a teacher's pet." He doesn't even bother voicing a complaint, knowing it'd either fall of deaf ears or simply earn Anger Points from her and he did not want that.

Rice hands it over to Gravity with a pleased smile on her face while Gravity doesn't even seem to notice as he seems more pleased about seeing the gem in his hand than anything. He knew that Gravity could be a little selfish but otherwise he listened and was both very smart and motivated to the defeat of the Queen.

Gravity smiles as he says, "Finally... after all this time, all the fighting... the lives sacrificed, we can finally and truly defeat her." His face changes into one of seriousness before he says in an almost flat voice, "Still, we must make sure she nor anyone else can _ever_ lay their hands upon such power ever again."

He turns away taking the gem with him as Rice says, "I know! Don't you worry Gravity, we will win because we have right on our side and the Queen is just evil, so when the time comes she will be the defeated with no one willing to help her!"

Gravity nods and says, "I know you're right Rice but there is still so much work to do before we can finally remove her evil from the world."

Iron says, "So what's left to do before we can pull off the plan to defeat the evil Queen?"

Gravity pushes a button on a console and some information appears on the screen. He says, "We've got what we need but I think our plan would have a better chance of succeeding if we were to do this…"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I hope you like this chapter. I've been sitting on this story ever since I got the idea from the Go Team Go episode about a year ago. After all comets are not super-powered every day you know. What do you all think so far? What do you think of the evil Queen part? This story was inspired partly from other cartoon shows as well such as Sonic the Hedgehog(old one with really catchy theme song, not the crappy ones that came out later such as Sonic X) and more. Kool Points to you if you can guess which ones. Just remember my age so that's a lot of ground to cover, lol! I've already got in my mind how I want this thing to end, so now all that's left to do is write everything from here on! I'm sure all of you can guess the epilogue. :D 


End file.
